Alexander Summers (Earth-10005)
, , ( ) | Relatives = Christopher Summers (father); Katherine Summers (mother); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Saigon, Vietnam; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; CIA Facility, near Richmond, Virginia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former soldier, adventurer, teacher, government agent, criminal | Education = Formerly US Army training and tutelage at Xavier Mansion | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sheldon Turner; Bryan Singer; Ashley Miller; Zack Stentz; Jane Goldman; Matthew Vaughn | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Original X-Men Alex Summers was a mutant who was placed in prison for killing the man who had abducted him and his sister. In 1962 his release was arranged by Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr in order for him to join the team of mutant peacekeepers they were forming for the CIA. The warden cautioned them about putting him with others in a group, as Alex was the only prisoner he'd known to actually prefer solitary confinement. While bonding with Xavier's other recruits, the secret CIA facility where they were staying was attacked by the Hellfire Club. Their leader, Sebastian Shaw, encouraged them to join him in overthrowing humanity. Angel Salvatore accepted the offer, and when Alex attempted to hit Shaw with his energy waves, Shaw absorbed the blast and used the energy to murder the mutant Darwin. Controlling His Powers Afterwards, Alex and the others relocated to Xavier's mansion where they began training to defeat Shaw. Team member Hank McCoy constructed a containment unit for him, allowing Alex to focus his energy blasts. After a successful test he had one built into his X-Men uniform. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, when the team assembled to finally confront the Hellfire Club, Summers was impressed with Hank McCoy's ferocity accompanying his beastial transformation and dubbed him "Beast". He and Hank fought the mutant Azazel and he also faced Angel Salvatore alongside Banshee. Alex was one of the GI soldiers bunked at Saigon, Vietnam with fellow mutant soldiers Ink and Toad. Thinking that they were on their way home, William Stryker showed up to have the group transferred instead to Trask Industries so they could be studied as new specimens. But a disguised Mystique intervened, allowing Ink to use his bio-hazard tattoo to incapacitate some of the guards. He and the others then boarded a plane back to the United States. His later activities are unknown but he probably was killed at some point before 2023 by the Sentinels, or, if he survived, he was blinked out of existence because of the creation of a new timeline. | Powers = Plasma Generation: Alex is capable of generating rings of highly destructive energy and dispersing it. While using his powers by himself he must manifest it as a ring by spinning his entire body and typically had a hard time directing the rings. Hank McCoy made him a suit that allowed him to channel his power into a beam and making it much more effective. The energy seemed to burn through solid objects with ease. When released as rings, they are able to cut right through a metal statue. | Notes = * Lucas Till portrays Havok in X-Men: First Class. *When Magneto gives his television speech, Alex is the only one of the mutant GIs not to make a reappearance. *Bryan Singer has changed his mind on whether Scott Summers and Alex are related. Originally he stated not, but an Instagram photo caption from X-Men: Apocalypse states otherwise. }} Category:Energy Projection Category:Plasma Generation Category:Summers Family Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Vietnam War Characters